Blood Brothers
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: ON HOLD  So, did y' hear the story of the Kuroba twins? As like each other as two new pins. Of one womb born, on the self same day. How one was kept and one given away?  Based on the Willy Russel play of the same name
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_So, did y' hear the story of the Kuroba twins?  
As like each other as two new pins,  
Of one womb born, on the self same day,  
How one was kept and one given away?  
An' did you never hear of how the Kurobas dies,  
Never knowing that they shared one name,  
'Till they day they died, when a mother cried  
My own dear son's lie slain.  
_

_An' did y' never hear of the mother, so cruel_  
_There's a stone in place of her heart?_  
_Then bring her on and come judge for yourselves_  
_How she came to play this part'_

Chikage Kuroba smiled to herself as she pulled a scarf around her neck looking at a photograph on the wall. It showed her and her late husband Toichi, who passed one month ago in an accident at work, with a few other young children around them.

After Toichi had died, Chikage had been struggling raising the children alone, it was 1960 Liverpool and nearly everyone was being clawed at by the depression and with her being an only parent she had little control over her children and was frequently told to keep them under control. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it "Maybe now with a job we can get some more money coming in," She said softly to her unborn child who sat in her stomach.

She then opened the door to see the milkman stood infront of her, with a very irate expression. Her face instantly became worried as she knew what he was here for, but the man interrupted her before she could start  
"Now listen, don't go giving me some sob story I've heard enough to write a book of them love!" He held out his hand expectantly "But you owe me £3.17 and if you don't pay up then I won't be giving you no more milk!"  
Chikage looked at him pleadingly "Oh please no!" She begged "Not with the baby on the way! I'm starting my job today so next week I'll be able to pay you!"  
The milkman sighed "If 'Next Week' ever came 'round here I'd be a millionaire," He muttered turning around "I've warned you, no money no milk."

Chikage watched the leaving figure of the milkman and placed her hand on her stomach again "Butt next weeks coming for us, now we can live better." She reached behind her and shut the door quietly "We'll live like Marilyn Monroe."

* * *

Yukiko Kudo walked into her large house's living room holding a parcel in her hands. She looked up and smiled at Chikage who was currently cleaning the large black grand piano. "Good morning Chikage" She said friendly to her "Is the job alright for you?"  
Chikage looked up and smiled at Yukiko "Oh yes, it's a lovely house" She said placing a vase of flowers on top of the piano "Its so much bigger than my small little house."  
Yukiko smiled sadly "Yes it is, almost too big"  
"Ah, with your husband Yusaku travelling abroad? When is he due back?"  
Yukiko looked thoughtful for a moment "Well, the trip lasts nine months so he'll be back in about five." She placed the parcel down on the table "But it's still too big, we bought the house for children, we thought there'd be children coming along."  
Chikage frowned in confusion "There's always the chance…"  
Yukiko shook her head sadly "No, we've been trying for such a long time now. I wanted to adopt but Yusaku won't hear of it, he said he wants his own child." Yukiko looked up sadly "But I feel than any child can become your own,"

Chikage chuckled slightly "We're a right pair aren't we? Here's you wanting kid but you can't, and me expecting with too many already." Yukiko began unwrapping the package "But don't worry, I wont need time off. I like working here and now we'll be able to just get by…"

Chikage looked in horror as Yukiko placed the packages contents, a pair of shiny black new shoes, on the table "Mrs Kudo, hurry get them off!"  
Yukiko looked up in surprise and confusion "What's wrong?"  
"The shoes, the shoes!" Yukiko just stared in further confusion "New shoes on the table, take them off!"  
Yukiko picked up the shoes from the table and Chikage sighed relived. Yukiko chuckled "Chikage, are you by chance superstitious?"  
Chikage looked up quickly "No no, but you should never put new shoes on the table."  
Yukiko smiled kindly at her as she turned to leave the room "Then I'll go put them in the cupboard upstairs then."

Chikage watched as Yukiko left the room and then slowly walked to the table where the shoes had just sat. She placed one hand in the spot where the shoes where, and then subconsciously rubbed her stomach with her other, as if comforting her unborn child.

_'There's shoes upon the table, an' a joker in the pack.  
The salts been spilled and a looking glass cracked,  
There's one lone magpie overhead,  
"I'm not superstitious"  
The mother said  
"I'm not superstitious"  
The mother said_

**This is a sort of request for ****AkemiXchan who asked for a fic where Shinichi and Kaito are brothers, so eventually I picked out Blood Brothers, a play by Willy Russell which is set in Liverpool around 1960-1980.  
I really like this play and have seen it multiple times and studied it in literature, but if you don't like how this is going AkemiXchan just let me know and I'll do something different.**

**The parts in italic are quotes from the book (obviously with the name Johnston Twins changed to the Kuroba Twins.) and are placed there in correspondence to where they are in the play, so that at the top is from the opening of the play.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody22 - Hope you'll like this story then!**

Chapter 2

Chikage smiled pleasantly to the Gynaecologist as she walked into the clean room. The man turned and looked at her "Good morning Mrs.…" He looked over to the paper on his desk "Kuroba."  
Chikage sat down in the chair "Good morning."

The man cleaned picked up his equipment and begun checking on Chikage's stomach. "So how have you been?"  
Chikage smiled at him "At first I was worried, with having to raise the kids alone and having this new one coming I was scared that we wouldn't make it. But with my new job I think we can manage with one more mouth to feed."

The Gynaecologist sat back in his chair "Plural, mouths." Chikage looked at him in confusion as she stood up "Congratulations, your expecting twins."  
Chikage stared at him, and then mechanically left the room. As she closed the door she heard the Gynaecologist shout out "Alright, bring the next one in!"

* * *

Yukiko breezed into her sitting room where she noticed Chikage cleaning the desk her Husband would work at "Hello Chikage how are you?" Yukiko waited a moment and was confused by her normally cheerful cleaners lack of talkative ness. She glanced up and noticed that her face seemed dead and heavy. She walked over to her "Chikage, is something wrong?"

Yukiko placed her hand on Chikage's shoulder "I-I thought I had it all sorted, that I could live properly after this." Chikage said quietly, close to tears "But the welfares been on to me. They say if I don't control the kids I've got then they'll take them away, that I should put them in a home. But I couldn't, I love all of them down to their bones, even these two when they come."

Yukiko looked at Chikage "Twins? Your having twins?" Chikage nodded slowly

_'How quickly and idea, planted, can  
Take root and grow into a plan.  
The thought conceived in this very room  
Grew as surely as a seed, in a mother's womb.'_

Yukiko looked away in thought then looked back at Chikage and muttered almost too quiet to hear, 'Give one to me…"  
Chikage looked at her in confusion, sure that she had miss heard "Pardon?"  
Yukiko spoke with the faintest trace of excitement "Give one of them to me"  
Chikage laughed nervously, somewhat sure it was a joke "Y-You cant be serious, you cant just-"  
"When are you due?" Yukiko interrupted, and Chikage fumbled for words "Please tell me!"  
"Oh, err, about the beginning of July," She muttered "Oh Yukiko, you cant be serious can you? I cant just give my children away!"  
Yukiko looked back at her "But your already being threatened to lose your current children. And they'll only be here so you could see them every day! Yusaku wont be back until the middle of July, so he's never know!"

Chikage looked pleadingly at Yukiko "Are you that desperate to have a child?"  
Yukiko's eyes where pleading "I dream it every night, playing in the yard, sharing jokes, all the places we'd visit."  
Chikage looked around the house "One of my children living here, having meals every night. And he wouldn't be rooting through bins for other peoples old clothes…"  
Yukiko saw that Chikage was considering and then begun to encourage her "Yes yes, and he'd have all his own toys,"  
"His bike would have both wheels!" Yukiko chuckled "And he wouldn't fight every night or go around effin' and blindin'."  
Yukiko looked at her in what seemed like she was shocked at the thought "Oh no never! He'll go to the best schools and be able to make a life for himself."

Yukiko picked up some padding from an old box from years ago when she was an actress. "Now you must help me, this must be realistic enough to fool everyone."  
Chikage watched at Yukiko made a small barely noticeable 'Baby Bump'. She then picked up some bags "No come on, we better go get the shopping."  
Chikage looked up in confusion "But I do all the shopping"  
"No no, from now on we both do it together," Yukiko looked at her reflection in the mirror "I want everyone to know about my baby."

Yukiko then frowned and looked on the bookshelf. She then walked over to it and pulled down a book from the shelf "Err, Chikage, we must make this a binding agreement."  
Yukiko held up the Christian bible in her hand. Chikage was scared and reluctant at first, but she then slowly placed one hand on the bible and the second on her heart

_'How swiftly those who've made a pact,  
Can come to overlook the face.  
Or wish the reckoning to be delayed  
But a debt is a dept, and must be paid.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chikage smiled down at the pram she was pushing, her two newborn twins where looking up at her from it. They both looked so perfect next to each other, their innocent hands reaching up for the touch of their mother. She reached down and gently stroked their faces to settle them.

She then looked up at her house coming into sight. There was a large van parked outside and men where walking out of her house carrying some of her more recent purchases.

A man with a clipboard looked up at her and smiled apologetically. He walked up to her and Chikage sighed, just what she needed, dept collectors!  
"I'm sorry love," The man with the clipboard said "But the kids said you where out…"  
A man behind the coming out of the house carrying a wireless radio frowned at her "Y' shouldn't sign for the bloody stuff misses, if y' know y' cant pay, then don't bloody sign!" the man was irritated having to pry the wireless from the rabid children who where now throwing small stones at him.

Chikage sighed "Go inside you lot!" She shouted and kids scattered inside, shouting some not so flattering words to the men as they left. She then looked to the clipboard man "Look I'm sorry. Once I got my job I thought paying this stuff off would be simple. And it said I had six months to pay, it all looked so easy."  
The man behind them spoke up again "Yeh, well y' bloody well shouldn't."

Chikage frowned angrily at the man over the clipboard mans shoulder; she had officially lost patience with that man "I know I shouldn't have you soft get! I've spent half my life knowing I shouldn't have! Now I wasn't talking to you so go take that bloody wireless and get off!"

The mans eyes widened and he walked off, the children shouting out of the window phrases like "Yeah on y' bike" and "Give him one mam'", but they soon diapered as Chikage looked up at them again.

The clipboard man sighed "Look, I can see you got two kids there, I'm really sorry about this."  
Chikage sighed and shook her head "No its ok. You should have seen it last month, we where half way through dinner when they came and took the table!"  
The man chuckled quietly "Look, if you can just pay even a little part I could…"  
Chikage shook her head "I couldn't if I wanted."

The man then nodded and walked off to the van. Chikage watched as the van full of what just moments ago was her property. She then looked down at the pram and slowly rocked it

_*****_"That stuff wasn't mine to keep anyway," She said softly to them "Just like one of you. You're going to grow up properly, not having people take your things away," Tears leaked out of the side of her eyes as she smiled down at the two twins as they watched her with their wide innocent eyes "And when you grow up, I wont recognize you, or even your name. You'll never learn that we were on easy terms,"

Chikage looked up quickly as she heard someone walk up to her. Yukiko was stood there, still wearing the padding for her 'pregnancy'. Yukiko looked at the pram, then to Chikage with an almost hurt look "You said you would tell me when they where born!"  
Chikage looked down at the twins, and then back to Yukiko with pleading eyes "Can't they stay, just for a short while? Please, just look at them," She looked into the pram, the two brothers where moving close together, as if they knew that they where to be separated, "They're a pair, they belong together."  
"But my husband is due back tomorrow, I must have my child," Yukiko frowned at Chikage as her fear and anger rose "You cant go back, you swore on the bible!"

Chikage looked away, "Then hurry, take one. And take good care of him."

Yukiko slowly walked over to the pram as Chikage looked away crying. She gently stroked the pair of them as Chikage had, then pulled from beneath the dress the padding and a shawl which she then wrapped around one of them as she raised him from the pram and away from his brother.

Yukiko stepped back from the pram with the child clutched tightly to her, "W-Well then," She said nervously "Suppose I'll see you next week."  
Chikage looked at her confused "But I'm due back tomorrow and I…"  
"Oh no, you can have the week off, full pay of course!" Yukiko interrupted, she then walked off quickly with her new baby as Chikage watched after her, the remaining twin beginning to cry out from its pram.

Chikage turned to the now alone child and soothed him until his cries where just hiccups as he held on to her finger. Chikage then gently pushed the pram into the house and the children ran up to her and looked into the pram. One of the youngest, Heiji looked up at her confused "Eh mam, where's the other twinny?"  
Chikage held back a sob, not wanting to cry in front of the children "H-He's gone to heaven love," She said shutting the front door.  
Heiji frowned in further confusion "What's it like there mam, in heaven?"

Chikage pushed the pram into the living room and took out the baby and placed it on her lap as she sat on the old couch "its lovely son, he'll be well looked after there, and get whatever he wants"  
"Will he 'ave 'is own bike?"  
Chikage felt fresh tears begin to fall out of her eyes "Yeah, with both wheels on."

Heiji frowned and folded his arms and pouted "That's no fair! I wanna bike!"  
Chikage sighed "I'll have a look in the catalogue, now go out and play Heiji."

Once Heiji left them room Chikage rocked the baby "Aye, he'll have the best life, it's what's right for him. Right, Kaito?"

**Heiji is going to be soooo out of character, but I couldn't put anyone else in the role he's got, so don't hurt me once you see how he'll act.**

**Anyway, I think this is best read listening to the song that accompanies this scene, I've marked where with a * and below is the link to the video, just copy and paste it then take out the spaces**

***Easy terms – www .youtube .com/watch?v=CbzWk8igpAM&feature=related**


End file.
